


Day 19: Stocking

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2020, M/M, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: It's just a really short fic of me projecting onto Patton. You get to decide who the other side is he's talking to/about!
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Everyone
Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Day 19: Stocking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm projecting again! At least this time it's happy, not bitter, lol. 
> 
> Sorry this is so short, I'm understandably distracted.

Patton held back a happy squeal until he was in his car, driving down the road. And then he let it out, giggling right after. 

He was on cloud nine! He’d met a cute guy, had a lovely conversation with him, and had plans to meet him again! Sure, they hadn’t quite started off on the right foot, but they were definitely dancing to the same tune now. He hoped. The guy was _very_ cute, and sweet, and wonderful, and-

All good things. Sugar and spice and- ooh, was that a frog? Patton got distracted on the walk up to his apartment by a tiny frog, hippity-hopping its way off the path in front of him. 

He greeted the frog politely, and then skipped up the stairs to his apartment. Once he got inside, he kicked off his shoes and made a beeline for the cookie jar. Tonight was definitely a two cookie occasion, he was just so happy!

Once he got his cookies, he sat down at the table to eat them, swinging his stocking covered feet as he did so. Sure, he was a little short. Sue him.

His date had been short too, though! That would make kissing easy, in the future, wouldn’t it?

Patton blushed as he had that thought. Nope, not thinking about kissing right now. Not at all. Thinking about cookies, and- cupcakes. He would make cupcakes tomorrow. As a celebration.

Was that overkill? Maybe it was overkill. Hmm. 

His phone chimed with a text from his best friend.

** >.<: ** How was it, Pat?

**Pattycakes:** eeeeeeee! He’s so cute!   
**Pattycakes:** and sweet!  
 **Pattycakes:** I don’t think I’m in love with him yet, but he’s so nice, kiddo!

** >.<: ** Aww, that’s great, Patton. I’m super happy for you.

Patton danced around the room as he got ready for bed, humming some cartoon themesong as he did. 

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
